creativian_powerfandomcom-20200214-history
Craftiegreen
"Trust me, Lingminging. If you want something, I will stop you getting it merely out of boredom" -Craftiegreen to Lingminging Craftiegreen Craftiegreen was one of the original players in Old Creativia. He was a Creator there, and later a master of earth. He is currently leader of the Hallowmeer Clan, the Hallowlord. Craftiegreen is a close 'friend' with Lingminging and friends with pretty much everyone else, including but not limited to Freddy521, daleksec1000 and EnderfartO_o. He is a resourceful player and will always go for the peaceful way out, but will fight with determination and ingenuity if there is no other option. Personality Craftiegreen is a well-accomplished player. Once he has a task in mind, he will follow it out, no matter what gets in his way. This particular trait was displayed when Lingminging insisted on destroying his statue on the Senate Room, for he was not part of the Shogun. This persisted for some time, with Lingminging destroying it and craftiegreen replacing it, until finally craftiegreen lost patience and fixed a permanent statue stabbing Lingminging's, using Shadow Arts. Craftiegreen is and always will be the eternal pacifist, a strong, unfaltering fighter for no fight. However, if he feels strongly about something he will not hesitate to pull out his Shadow Sword, ol' diamond, and mutilate anyone who stands in his way. Craftiegreen always believes in giving second chances, unless it's Lingminging. History Craftiegreen was the first person to join the rapidly growing Creativian Empire, apart from Lingminging, the founder. He quickly rose up the ranks, recruited Daleksec1000 and together they usurped the unfair monarch, Lingminging. The Golden Age of Old Creativia then began, with Lingminging, Daleksec1000 and craftiegreen ruling side by side in harmony as the three creators. The capture and escape of George came shortly after. George was being held prisoner in the belly of Sky Force 1, and he escaped. The great George chase then occurred throughout the ship, ending in George falling off. He survived the fall and was found later, but that's a different story. Throughout this time, the wonder of Shadow Arts came to him, but he desperately needed a tutor, for he couldn't even make a TP command block (Lingminging still can't). However, at this time, the Creativian Empire was steadily growing in power, and it soon came to the attention of another empire. The Exatians. Shortly after, the Day of Flying Sheep occurred, then Creativia was thrown into turmoil. Many days of battles, conquering and griefing followed. See the full article here. During this time, craftiegreen was still working on his Shadow Arts, and patching up griefings in Creativia. This was a time of great mental strife for craftiegreen, as he watched his city being torn apart. There would have, in fact, been a slight danger of permanent mental trauma, if Master Iṇaiya did not come to him in a dream and instruct him to come to the Creativian Mountains. There followed his Ikiado of eight in-game months, but when he came back he was more powerful than ever. At this point, Lingminging had just acted out the Final Solution. In an attempt to redeem himself, he created the four elements: Lingminging controlled fire, EnderfartO_o controlled water, Daleksec1000 controlled air and craftiegreen took earth for his own. He built up an epic empire, the Terrorcotta Empire, during this time. However, civil war soon ensured, with lingminging conquering everything that moved and indeed most things that didn't. Craftiegreen was too busy keeping his land form the viscous onslaught to notice a mass griefing in Terrorcotta; the castle had been totally obliterated by Exatians. Craftiegreen went and rage quit that server, but not before he journeyed to Exatia and brought the full wrath of his Shadow Arts down upon that city. Cave spiders crawled through the streets, lava coated all the buildings, redstone loops were created left, right and center to lag out the city. His revenge exacted, craftiegreen then went and forged his own server, with the capital of Epsilon. There followed a fairly peaceful time, with the people prospering in their Scummer houses, the crops growing well, lingminging claiming power. There were several changes of government in this time, which craftiegreen obediently followed (when it suited him). At this point, his Shadow wielding skills had become sufficiently powerful to craft the Shadow Blades and Shadow Armour. Craftiegreen at this point, scampered off and created Shadernia, a tiny independent empire. Then came lingminging's claim to power in the form of the Scarlet Empire. Craftiegreen fought long and hard against this, and eventually he stopped it. However, now lingminging wanted to move the capital of Erei, a massive city-realm. Craftiegreen agreed, on the condition that Erei was the "theoretical" capital, where decisions are made, and Epsilon was the building capital, where things are built. This went well for about a month, when lingminging's realm imploded from the weight of another large empire called Mojang, demanding Lingminging's money for the realm. Then followed the Clan era, with craftiegreen claiming the deserts of Tywod for the Hallowmeer Clan.Then Chlrophyll struck, Lingminging invented chlorophyll. With craftiegreen now mamanufacturing it and Lingminging dispensing it. Soon Craftiegreen was addicted. Shadow Arts Craftiegreen and Shadow Arts are very closely related. He is a master in wielding Shadows to do his bidding. Craftiegreen actually created the term 'Shadow Arts' and was trained by the best Shadow Wielder there has ever been: Master Iṇaiya. Iṇaiya came to craftiegreen one night and instructed him to journey to the Creativian Mountains, a journey that would change his life. Craftiegreen trained under Master Iṇaiya for eight months solidly; this is the cause of his Ikiado: literally meaning 'mysterious disappearance'. Craftiegreen is responsible for much of Creativia's military might. He crafted the Shadow Blades and the Shadow Armour for members of the Creativian Army. This makes them undefeatable in battle, for any weapon that hits a player clad in Shadow Armour will instantly perish. He is also capable of summoning a vast army of indestructible Iron Golems, as he did in the Invasion of Realm d'Olly . Some things that Craftiegreen has accomplished using Shadow Arts over the years: * The Flood- a race of super-human zombies * Chemical X- a potion that gives super-powers * Assorted arenas, including the Butter-slap arena and the Bedrock Arena * The Potion of Terror- a potion that will freeze any player on the spot * The Guardian of Creativia- a giant that resides in Senate Tower * The very faulty Timekeeper that we don't talk about * Forging a body for the Holy Chicken of Truth Major Builds Craftiegreen's building career started out humbly. The first ever thing that he built was a small stone house tunneled into a cliff face. His building skills slowly progressed from then until a about early 1.7, when he finally grasped the concept of using stairs and slabs and circles in building projects. Some of his major projects include; * Meudwy, the Hermit City (WIP at the time this was published) * Shadernia * The whole of Epsilon * The giant statue of George, then later King George * Karsh * Most of Europium Port/Teronkai * Terrorcotta Castle * Half of the Hall of Statues * Ighnea Trivia * There are only two Minecraft players in the world with the phrase 'craftiegreen' in them; one is the one this page is dedicated too and the other is his often forgotten twin sister, craftiegreentoo * Craftiegreen was actually one one that accidentally set George free * Craftiegreen created this wikia * Craftiegreen is the only person on Chaotic Prison server under rank P that sells flowers * Craftiegreen can lick his elbows (or he thinks he can; I blame the chlorophyll). Military